


be good for mommy

by baonana



Category: NCT
Genre: Blowjobs, Degradation, Edging, Face Slapping, Fingering, M/M, Mommy Kink, lapslock, mention of cheating but not really, sub/top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: mommy nana catches his baby watching porn
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	be good for mommy

finals had just ended and to say that jaemin misses his boyfriend is an understatement. they hadn’t been spending much time in the past two weeks reviewing and finishing requirements. they even forget to message each other with how hectic both of their schedules are, whereas jeno is a student athlete in training and jaemin is the secretary of the student council.

so when the last day of exams ended for jaemin, he immediately got up from his seat to surprise his probably tired and sleeping boyfriend in his apartment since he ended his exams earlier.

he used his duplicate key to get into jeno’s apartment, and he wasn’t really surprised at how messy his living room is. papers scattered everywhere, dirty mugs and coffee cans all over the coffee table.

jaemin was about to clean everything up before disturbing his boyfriend, when he heard faint sounds inside jeno’s room. he put his bag down and slowly walked towards the door, the sounds getting clearer and realized he’s been hearing  _ moans _ coming from inside. but it wasn’t just jeno’s moans, he’s hearing another man’s, making him furious.

he quickly opened the door, actually expecting a different man in his boyfriend’s bed, but all he saw was a naked jeno with his hand covering his cock and the other holding his now closed laptop, eyes wide in shock looking back at jaemin.

the room went silent for a few seconds until jaemin realized what just happened. he chuckled lightly, then suddenly burst into laughter while jeno’s face went red in embarrassment.

“fucking hell, jeno. i thought you were cheating on me!” jaemin said, finally regaining his composure and wiping his tears from too much laughter.

jeno got up from his bed and walked towards his boyfriend. “you know i would never do that to you.” he said as he snaked his arms around jaemin’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulders. “i missed you so much, angel.” jaemin returned the hug by wrapping his arms around jeno’s shoulders and sniffing his scent.

jaemin then remembered that jeno was completely naked when he felt jeno’s semi hard-on on his own crotch. he slightly pulled away from the hug, face centimeters away from jeno.

“so, what were you doing before i got here?” jaemin said as he caressed his boyfriend’s cheek with one hand and the other resting on his bare chest. jeno looked away, a blush creeping on his face.

“come on, baby. tell mommy what you did and why you were naked.” jaemin’s hands are now sliding from his chest down his stomach, then slid to his back to give his ass a light squeeze, making jeno whimper.

when jeno still didn’t answer, jaemin slapped one of his ass cheeks, creating a sharp sound and making him whimper again and his cock twitch.

“i asked you something didn’t i? be a good boy and answer now or you’ll get a more severe punishment.” jaemin then ghosted his lips on jeno’s neck as he continued to feel every inch of his torso.

“i- i was watching porn.” jeno stuttered as looked down in shame and continued, “miss mommy so much. baby hasn’t cummed for days because i know mommy loves being filled.”

jaemin pulled away and stepped back, heart swelling as he looked at his shy baby who was fiddling his fingers. he lifted one of his hands to caress jeno’s soft brown locks, the boy immediately leaning to his touch.

“such a naughty boy you are.” jaemin said, clicking his tongue and pausing for a moment before speaking again, “alright, here’s what we’re gonna do baby. mommy’s going to take a shower first, and you stay in bed while watching porn.” jeno almost felt relieved until jaemin continued, “but, you can’t touch yourself. not until mommy says so. do you understand?”

“but—” the latter was about to protest when jaemin pulled his hair.

“i said, do you understand?”

“y- yes mommy.”

—

it has been 15 minutes and jeno can still hear the water running in the shower along with the high moans coming from his laptop. his cock was rock hard and leaking and he was so,  _ so _ tempted to touch it already, but he knows not to disobey his mommy.

inside the bathroom, jaemin is taking his time cleaning himself under the warm water. he doesn’t usually take that long to shower, but he wants to test his baby’s patience.

letting the water run, he got out from the shower area and decided to take a peek on the boy. he slowly twisted the knob, careful not to make a noise, and opened it a little just enough to see the bed.

and there jeno was, right hand lifted and about to touch his big, hard cock.

jaemin swiftly opened the bathroom door before he could even do so and the latter looked at him in shock, quickly retreating his hand and putting it back on his side.

he remained still as he watched jaemin’s reaction, but he got nothing except for an unreadable expression. jaemin walked back in the bathroom, turned off the shower and wore his tiny, white satin nightdress that he keeps in his drawer in jeno’s room. still keeping a stern face, he went outside to see his baby still frozen on his bed with the video still playing.

“jeno-ya.” jeno flinched at the voice. he made his mommy mad, that’s for sure. and he was terrified of what he can do to him.

“you really are such a naughty boy, aren’t you? couldn’t even wait until momma finishes bathing? tsk tsk.” jeno felt jaemin’s hand on his stomach as he stood on the side of the bed. moans of ecstasy can still be heard from the laptop and it made his cock twitch, catching jaemin’s attention.

“were you really willing to let all your cum go to waste? want to jerk off to some shitty porn instead of fucking mommy’s hole?” jaemin lightly stroked jeno’s toned stomach with his fingers, slowly going down his cock and stopping just on top of the base, making jeno whine.

“momma please..” jeno said, jerking his hips up trying to get his mommy to touch his throbbing dick, but jaemin only pushed him down the bed still, shaking his head at the boy.

“please what? huh, do you even think you deserve to be touched right now? i don’t think so baby.”

jaemin closed the laptop and removed it from jeno’s thighs and grabbed the lube on the nightstand. he got up on the bed and sat down on jeno’s thighs, legs caging both sides and back facing the boy. he looked over his shoulder to look at the needy boy who was looking hungrily at him.

“i want you to watch momma prep, bub. try touching me or yourself and you won’t get to cum for the next week, understand?”

the statement almost made jeno cry from neediness. his cock was red and begging to be touched, but he knew something better awaits him if he did good.

jaemin lifted his dress after lubing his fingers, revealing his plump ass and pink hole. a smirk formed on his face as he felt the boy’s thighs clench and heard him whine.

he proceeded to touch his entrance, softly moaning as he slowly entered two of his fingers. he pushed them in and out, creating a squelching sound as he added a third finger, then a fourth. breathy moans came out of jaemin’s mouth and jeno could do nothing but drool at the sight in front of him.

after a few minutes of fucking himself, jaemin grew tired of his own fingers and wanted something more. but he can’t do that just yet. he has to punish his baby for being impatient and bad, so he pulled out his fingers and turned around to face the boy while still sitting on his thighs. he licked his fingers as his other hand slid down his own body, to jeno’s thighs, and just beside his cock. jaemin stared at the huge cock, standing in all its glory, all red and leaking. he wants it inside him now, so tempted to just give in to his baby’s pleas but he knows he has to control himself.

“momma please, please touch me.” jeno sobbed as he writhed under jaemin, badly wanting to be touched.

jaemin leaned onto jeno and hovered on top of him. jeno felt the cloth brush on his dick that made him sob, a tear escaping from his eye.

ever so soft for the boy under him, he wiped the tear and kissed him softly at first, but immediately deepened as he was also getting needy. jaemin pulled away and continued kissing jeno on his neck leaving a few marks, to his chest, to his toned abs, and finally reaching jeno’s cock.

“such a big cock for a dumb boy.” jaemin held the base with one hand while the other reached to massage his balls.

jeno let out a satisfied sigh. he was so horny he thought he could cum just from a single stroke, and he cried out more when jaemin licked a stripe from the base then sucked on the tip. he was now a crying mess as jaemin took him deeper, managing to take him halfway and using his hand to stroke what he can’t reach.

wet sounds and high moans filled the air as jaemin continued to suck the life out of jeno’s cock. saliva dripped from jaemin’s mouth as it stretched at jeno’s girth. his pink lips glistened from the wetness and it was the prettiest thing jeno has ever seen, bringing him to the edge. jaemin noticed this and immediately pulled away, making jeno sob at the loss of contact.

jaemin stood on his knees and straddled jeno, positioning himself right above his cock.

“you’re gonna make momma feel good with your dumb cock, right?” before he could answer, jeno felt the tightness of jaemin’s hole around him, making him groan at the sensation he’d been wanting to feel. “mhm, so full. your big cock is stretching me good.”

jaemin bounced on top of jeno with his hands on his broad chest to support him. like jeno, he was also a moaning mess. but eventually, he grew tired to which jeno noticed.

“m- mommy, can i fuck you?” jeno looked at jaemin through his lashes. “want to show you how sorry i am. wanna be a good boy for mommy. please mommy i’ve been so patient.”

jaemin then lifted himself up and raised his hand to brush the hair on jeno’s forehead.

“make momma proud, baby.” he said, then laid flat on his stomach beside jeno.

the latter promptly obliged and positioned himself behind jaemin, entering his cock without hesitation and hitting jaemin’s prostate instantly. the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping and moans of pleasure from the two sweaty bodies on the bed.

“is baby doing a good job? are you feeling good, mommy?” jeno said, thrusting deeper and faster into jaemin’s hole.

“yes, yes! so fucking good, bub. just like that.”

jaemin praised jeno non-stop while he fucks him relentlessly. and not long after, jeno can feel himself on the edge again.

“mommy can i cum now? please!” jeno’s thrusts became sloppy indicating that’s he’s so close to his release. he reached down to kiss jaemin’s shoulders and held onto his hips, feeling his knees going weak.

“you’ve been a very good boy, baby. go on and fill momma’s hole with your juices.”

right after that, jeno groaned as he released inside jaemin, filling him to the hilt. the feeling of fullness also made jaemin cum onto the sheets under him. jeno continued to thrust with his cock still twitching and spurting cum.

feeling exhausted, he laid on his back beside jaemin and breathed heavily. jaemin reached his hand to softly hold jeno’s cheek and turned it to face him.

“m sorry for tiring you. you’re probably still drained after the exams and i made you do that.” jaemin apologized, feeling guilty for edging jeno for a long time.

“no need to feel sorry, babe. i loved every minute of it.” jeno gently took jaemin’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “i missed you so much, nana. two weeks without you was hell.” he said, looking at his partner with eyes full of love. he then attempted to get up and clean both of them when jaemin stopped him and pushed him back to bed.

“no no no you’re not going anywhere.”

“but we have to clean ourselves before going to sleep.” jeno reasoned out.

“yeah, but i’ll be the one to do it today. i want to take care of you.” jaemin insisted and before jeno can complain, he stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up, going back with a wet towel to give him a bed bath.

jaemin sat on the side of the bed as he cleaned jeno. the latter looked up at him ever so fondly.

“i love you, nana. so much.”

“and i love you just as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
